


Alone, No More

by Nackrosor



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: As you're by yourself at home, your mental illness comes visit you again and makes you harm your own body.. However, you're not really alone.This is the night your secret is revealed.





	Alone, No More

You were in your room alone.

Your boyfriend Michael was out doing his haunting and killing things. It was half past midnight and you were laying in your bed, looking absentmindedly the floor, with no sign of sleep needs.

Once again insomnia hit you, it was about a month you hadn't sleeped well, nay, you hadn't totally sleeped, neither an hour. Your body was going on energy reserve.. that soon or later was going to finish. You bet really soon.

You knew the causes of it, it was because of your deep mental illness, a crippling depression that have been damaging you since the beginning of your adolescent years. It was caused by the loss of a dear friend, together with some problems of confidence and some features of your so called "strange" nature. You couldn't help it but live with an unceasing gloomy and burdensome sense. An aura that followed you for such a long time that you inevitably started to think you would have never been able to wipe it away. It seemed impossible to you.

All of a sudden you sensed a severe sting in your eyes, tears were starting to fill them and blur your sight. In a moment you were sobbing loudly, tears running down your cheeks like waterfalls and all your face's muscles were tensed up for crying. In a truce of no lucidity, you stood up and reached your bedside table, still crying.

You rushly opened the first drawer and searched frantically the thing you treasured the most. You've buried it under your underpants and bras, sure that no one would have ever found it there, first of all Michael.

Your hands moved by urgency, eventually sensed the cold metal tool and grabbed it in a hurry. The razor between your pale fingers was now shining under the white moonlight coming from the transparent glass of the large window in front of you. Your eyes sparkled looking at what was the only thing that could make you feel better.. aside from the only person that could ever make you feel better; Michael.

Speaking of whom, you haven't understood yet why he was in a relationship with you. You couldn't really understand the reason. How could he be with someone like you? His life was already more than problematic, so why worsening it with an other person's issues? He needed a more joyouse lover, capable of lightening his life and making him happier. That wasn't your case. He however never complained about your nature and always made you feel loved and protected.

For a long time you haven't felt the urge of harming yourself.. it has been the best period of your entire life, all thanks to him. But now, all the negative thoughts were starting to gather again in your head, fill it so much that you felt as if it was about to explode.

You didn't know why or.. why right now! All you could think in that moment was the impelling need of using that deary tool and cut the skin of your thighs after a long time and feel again that pleasury pain, so addicting yet so harmful for both your body and mind.

Your grip tightened around the metallic tool and you approached it to your bare thigh, barely covered by a white semi transparent nightgown.

A first cut; the sting enough perceptible to make you stiff. One again, deeper, and then  another. At every cut, the sting was less perceptible.

You kept going on, harming a good part of the high side of both your thighs. The blood was plopping out from every cut and sliding down on your skin, running through all the length of your legs. It was a satisfying feeling that you were sensing.

You were about to keep cutting what was left on your skin to harm, but you freezed when you heard some steps behind you. You hadn't even the time to place back the razor in his hiding place, that you felt two strong hands grabbing tightly your wrists, blocking your every move.

It was Michael, by no doubts.

You gasped and gulped, afraid of what could have awaited you. He has never seen you doing such things in the past, yet now he catched you red-handed. He has never even seen the old scars on your thighs and stomach since your nude body was still unknown at his sight.

You felt his loud and warm breath on the back of your neck and you swallowed again, squeezing your eyes shut in fear and embarassement.

How would he react? That question was literally eating you alive.

You hadn't the courage to turn and face him but luckily or unluckily for you, he made you turn himself, his grip on your wrists even tighter than before. That action surprised you, and your eyes automatically looked at his face.

His gaze was already set on yours. His black irises weren't empty as usual and that left you astonished. There was a veil of sorrow, you could say.. did your actions make him express sorrow?

You didn't only hurt yourself, but him too. That thought alone made your heart break in million pieces and tears started to blur again your sight.

He took in a quick move the razor from your grip and easily ripped it in two as if it was made of paper. Your eyes widened.

He then soon regained the control on your body movements by clenching one hand around your wrist, while the other reached your jaw. He made you look up, directly in his eyes. His gaze now demanding as if he was silently asking you the reason of all that.

You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment. A tear lined your cheek as you opened your mouth to speak.

- _I'm sorry Michael, you didn't have to see this_ \- you whispered with your voice broken by the gropping in your throat.

- _I was.. I needed to.. I-_ your throath was stinging to much to keep on talking.

Besides, you weren't actually able to put your thoughts in words in that moment. All you whished was for him to magically forget everything. If only that was even possible..

His grip tightened as to regain your attention on him. Your eyes set again in his. You saw how his gaze lowered to your bloody thighs. He removed his hands from your wrist and jaw, to bring them on his face, grabbing the sides of his mask. You couldn't believe your eyes, he was really taking it off!

You had been able to see his face just once until that day, when he first kissed you on your lips but even then you only saw the lower part of it, not completely.

As the mask unveiled the pure and prescious features of his face, you couldn't help but hold your breath, as if that moment was too surreal and special to ruin it with any needless noise.

His hands made that plastic face to drop on the floor and his glance lowered again on you. His expression now fully visible. You could clearly see the saddness on his face. His name feebly left your lips before you took a step forward and buried your face in his chest, embracing him with all your might.

- _Michael, I'm just a stupid sick bitch, I don't fucking deserve you! I'm a creep and a ruin for your life! I'm just a failure! I'm just able to bring sorrow in people lives! I don't deserve you! I don't deserve you!_ \- you yelled all those things against his rigid and tensed chest, your fingers creasing the fabric on the back of his suit. You were pulling everything out. It was a desperate screaming, a pure internal outburst.

You were literally crying your eyes off. All those years of unspoken pain getting back on you, making you feel all its burden.

You felt a warm sensation on your back; his hand had moved on your body. The other arm was sliding around your waist, clenching it in a tight grip. You lifted your head up to look at him. His eyes were closed, his long bangs covering his forehead.

- _Michael_..- you whispered, your voice cracked because of the tears. You slided your hands up on his arms, resting your opened palms on his cheeks.

His eyes opened slowly, his gaze immediately set on yours.

Other tears came down, slowly lining your wet skin. You delicately ran the tip of your fingers on his face, gazing at his pure features. His eyes firmly fixed in yours. You moved closer, your lips lightly touched his.

He didn't move nor respond to the peck, however you kept kissing him, weakly but resting longer.

Suddenly he kneeled down, his arms still around you but now encircling your legs.

- _M.. Michael?_ \- your gaze followed him, uncertain of his intentions.

His head grew closer to your thighs, until his face touched the front of the left one, right on the wounds which were still bleeding. He lightly rubbed his forhead on the blood, in slow circle movements. After few moments he shifted thigh, doing the same on the other too.

Your hand moved on his hair, lacing delicately your fingers with his dark brown bangs. His head lifted up a little, his entire face was covered in trails of pure red blood.

As soon as your gazes met, you were startled to see his teary eyes. That scene was heartbreaking.

You abruptly started crying all over again, your knees wobbled and fell down on the floor, unable to sustain your quivering body.

- _Michael! I will never hurt you anymore! I promise!_ \- you muttered, tearing up while taking his hands in yours and holding them close to your chest.

- _I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.._ \- you whispered exhausted, lowering your head in defeat.

He hummed, releasing his hands and resting one on your chest, palm opened. His index finger hitting lightly your skin.

Your head instantly lifted. He was looking right at your face, his eyes puffed a little.

His head shoke slightly, his finger hit again your skin. He was trying to say you something.

- _What is it Michael?-_ you cautiously whispered.

He removed his hand from your chest, but kept it close, his index finger now directly pointed at you.

- _Me? Yes..?-_

His hands now slided on your thighs, resting on the bleeding scars. His touch made your skin burn a bit, but you didn't care. Then he shoke again his head, slowly.

You reflected a little, looking at your thighs then peering at his face, your previous words came back in your mind.

- _Are you saying that.. I don't have to hurt myself anymore?-_ you tentatively asked, your voice almost a whisper.

When he nodded a little his head, you sighed heavily and your eyes squeezed shut. You breathed to the fullest than re-opened your eyelids and fixed your gaze right on his face.

- _I will never do it again, Michael._ \- you murmured seriously, nodding slightly your head.

Then you got closer to him, jointing your arms around the back of his neck and placing your head on his shoulder.

He quickly responded at your touch, embracing your body with his strong arms. His head rested on the crook of your neck. You could feel his warm regular breath but also his wet skin rubbing on yours.

You finally felt lightweight.

The permanent knot in your stomach now untangled.

The affect of a loved one was all you craved and needed the most, after all.. and Michael, surprisingly, was more than willing to make you feel loved and protected.

That night you sleeped together, your nude bodies cuddled up under the white silky sheets. His hands delicately caressed your scarred arms, then your stomach and your legs.

Now your body wasn't a secret anymore with all its revealed marks, signs of a long cruel battle which you were _**no** **longer**_ going to face _**alone**_.


End file.
